Nothing Can Be Explained
by Isame Kuroda
Summary: Five years after the winter war and two months after the Trickster failed subjugation, Ichigo and Uryuu were enjoying a normal, peaceful life in New York as medical students... but nothing was made to last.
1. Chapter 0

******Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or The Avengers. Any concept you do not recognise may or may not belong to me, however.**

**Beta by friaku**

* * *

0.

Prologue

It was a busied weeks for the Shinigamis in the City of New York. After the invasion by an army of alien cyborgs that was thwarted by a group of five mortals and one Asgardian. New York City has become a haunting ground. Not a single building or streets were free from the soul of the fallen.

The Shinigamis worked days and night ferrying the lost souls to Soul Society. Yet, despite their best effort, they were not able to help every single soul due to the sheered amount of chaos they faced. More than once, the Shinigami had not moved fast enough and the pluses had fallen into despaired and became a hollow. Some pluses even met their second end at the jaws of the newly turned hollows too satiated their hunger.

The Shinigamis worked as fast and efficiently as possible to purify the hollows.

On the other hand, in the case of the not-quite-so-last Quincy: destroyed their soul with Heilig Pfeil.

TTT

The blue crescent-shaped light soared through the air and hit the hollow dead centre on its mask. The lost soul let out a last defiance howled and disintegrated into spirit particles. A cold night wind blew passed by. Uryuu shivered, tightening the white scarf around his neck then massaged his arms too warmed them up. A low growled pulled his attention away from the night sky. The fallen soul trapped inside a reishi-net designed in the shape of a pentagram. Four silver rods with glowing pulsing blue energy blades pierced within each pentagram-line intersection.

Uryuu stood on the middle of the central park, where it had silently witnessed the departure of two European-looking alien back to their home world just two months ago. ''Patience,'' He said coolly. ''Your turn would be coming soon.'' The hollow growled again, it struggled to break free, but it was all in vain. The more it struggled, the more the reishi-net tightened around itself causing it to let out a pathetic noised as its other brethren squirmed uncomfortably inside the net.

A familiar reiatsu approached from behind. Fiercer than the sun yet as soothing as the moon that was how Kurosaki Ichigo's reiatsu felt like to the Quincy. It warmed up the air and chased away the cold biting his body. Uryuu closed his eyes and sigh inwardly. He would never admit it a loud but he quite like the feel of Kurosaki's reiatsu. There were times it made him feel like drowning, — usually due to the redhead's foul mood. However, after what Kurosaki done too stopped Aizen, two years without that constant presence had leaved Uryuu feeling cold and empty.

Three years had passed since Kurosaki regained his power back. Since then, no time passed without Uryuu feeling grateful for it returned. Nevertheless, that did not meant he could not send a verbal jab to the redhead too riled him up as he did when he was much younger. ''For a Shinigami with the fastest bankai, you are really quite slow.''

''Ch, whatever, I was busy performing konso on the remaining pluses.'' Kurosaki said. ''How many did you catch?'' He inquired.

Pushing his glasses up his nose, Uryuu looked over his shoulder at him. ''About a hundred or two'' He replied nonchalantly. Kurosaki whistled. ''Wow,''

''Do not just 'wow' and stand there, purify those hollows quickly. We do not have all night. In case you forgot, we have a class tomorrow.''

Kurosaki rolled his eyes at him and drew Zangetsu from his back. Pointing the zanpakutou skyward, he intoned. ''Ryuusei''

Pure white reiatsu shot up from Zangetsu's tip toward the sky. A moment later, hundreds upon hundreds of condensed shard-shaped reishi started to fall like a falling stars from space. It was fortunate that New York City has a low spiritually aware populace, or else they would have mistaken Kurosaki's 'Ryuusei' as another alien invasion.

Before the shards could touch the earth, Uryuu stabbed the fifth Seele Schneider in the last intersecting line. The pentagram lines began too glowed and as if pulled by a magnet, the reishi-shards shot toward the pentagram at the speed of a rail gun. Raining down upon the hollows trapped inside the reishi-net with no mercy. The hollows let out an eerie howled. Their bone chilling cries set off the survival instinct of the late night passersby on the area, making them leaved in a hurried to the other side of the park.

In the space of five minutes, the entirety of the hollows trapped within the reishi-net had dissipated as if it never existed. Leaving two young men stood alone at the park on the cold night. However, only one of them was visible to the mortals.

''Let us go home.'' Ichigo said, placing his Khyber knife zanpakutou onto his back, the white bandages wrapped themselves around Zangetsu to make an impromptu sheathed. He then vanished in a burst of shunpo.

Pushing his glasses up his nose, Uryuu walked to the nearest bushes away from curious eyes. He gathered reishi under his feet and became nothing but white blurred following his black-clad companion.

* * *

**Thank you very much for reading! *bow gratefully***

**English is not my native language, my Deepest Apologies for any incorrect grammar and tenses you find. Please tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or The Avengers. Any concept you do not recognise may or may not belong to me, however.**

**Beta by friaku**

* * *

1.

There was a knocked on the door before it was open by a man clad in what look like a Jedi's uniform. ''Good morrow Mister Morgan'' Yadorigi Tsubaki smiled. His tone was as jovial as ever; however, today it was underlay with joy and filled with so much happiness, making the man seemed livelier than usual.

Ben returned his greeting tonelessly without looking up from his typewriter. Then he inquired what bring the longhaired warrior to his apartment. Yadorigi smiled at him. ''I was here to inform you about our new assignment. We needed in the city called New York.'' He said. ''Do not worried, it was the usual kind. Mister Brimstone did warned us however to be careful with the Shinigamis cleaning the place.''

Ben nodded. ''I go get ready then.'' He said, standing up from the chair he was sitting on and walked over into his bedroom. A moment later, he returned with a duffel bag slung over his shoulder. Without words, Ben stalked out of his apartment followed by Yadorigi and a large white wolf trailing behind them into the elevator that brought them to the underground parking lot where his car was.

After helping Yadorigi putting on the seatbelt, Ben started the engine and drove out of the parking lot toward the airport. Their journey filled with a one-sided conversation from Yadorigi. He lively explained about their boss giving him permission to visit his great-great grandson who was studying in New York, and how excited he was to see him again after so long. Ben pretended not too heard him. In fact, he gave no indication his co-workers was even there beside him. After five minutes of no response, Yadorigi sighed in resignation and went quiet.

From that point on, they spent the rest of their journey in a blissful silence.

TTT

Kurosaki was talking to a spirit of a little girl. Half of her face was gone. Probably, due to the blast from an alien's weapon. The students walked passed them, subconsciously avoiding the spot where Kurosaki was standing. Most of human had a narrowed minded view on death. They saw death as a threat instead as a part of life. Naturally, Kurosaki's Shinigami form was thick with the scent of death. Together with the hollow presence that underlay it, Uryuu was not surprised that Kurosaki's reiatsu jump-starts the mortal's self-preservation instinct within his vicinity.

That was not what his concerned however. What he concerned about was Kurosaki reiatsu leaking out like a nuclear radiation, indiscriminately affecting the souls within his vicinity.

The substitute badge only suppressed the protector leviathan-like reiatsu when he was only inside his mortal body. Outside it was another matter entirely. Urahara-san had placed extra power limiter on Kurosaki prior to their departure to this continent. Nevertheless, despite that, and Kurosaki's best effort too reined his reiatsu. The moment he removed his soul from his body, his reiatsu would still pouring out like a broken dam. It was only a matter of time for everyone to started developing spiritual awareness.

Uryuu sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He tried to lessened the damaged by containing the leaking reiatsu inside his Gintou tubes. However, he could only do so much. If only Kurosaki stopped hunting hollows. If only Gotei-13 send a more competent representatives to take care the aftermath of the invasion.

If only his power could cleansed the hollows instead of destroyed it.

Someone was watching him. Uryuu's shoulders tensed. Hard earned battle-experienced during his teenage year had honed his non-spiritual senses to the same level as his spiritual one. Fortunately, however, from what he could sense, his watcher bore no ill intent. The archer turned his gazed to where he senses the presence coming from. Behind the tall fenced, stood a man somewhere on his late twenty. He had olive-coloured hair as long as Captain Ukitake was and a plait hanging on the right side of his head. The man smiled brightly at the archer. He brought his hand up and waved at Uryuu.

Slowly hesitantly, Uryuu waved back prompting the man too grinned.

Standing up from the bench he was sit on, Uryuu walked toward the man. His stepped halted by a firmed gripped on his shoulder. Turning too looked behind him, he greeted with the sight of Kurosaki's trademark scowling face. Uryuu returned his gazed to the strange man direction.

He was gone. He cannot sense his reiatsu either.

Was he hallucinating?

''Uryuu,''

Uryuu blinked. ''Yes,''

''What were you looking at?'' Kurosaki inquired, turning his gazed to where Uryuu's eyes were previously set.

The dark-haired man pushed his glasses up his nose. ''It was nothing.''

Kurosaki scowled deepened. ''No way it was 'nothing', you never do anything without reason.''

''It was none of your concerned Kurosaki.'' He said in dismissed tone. Retrieving his satchel from the bench, he then walked over toward the university building. ''Hurried up or we will be late for class.''

Unfortunately, for Uryuu, the protector was nothing if not stubborn. As they walked down the hallway to their classroom, he kept on pestering the archer to tell him what he saw. Irritated to the seven layers of heaven, Uryuu snapped at Kurosaki to shut up.

They begin trading words to each other like an old married couple. They either oblivious or ignored the odd looked the others students given to them.

TTT

''What you did was stalking not visiting.'' Ben stated matter-of-factly. Yadorigi choked on his baozi. He reached into his robe and pulled out a gourd-shaped canteen. He opened the cap and quickly gulped down half of its content, which certainty not water.

Wiping his mouth on his sleeves, Yadorigi turned too looked at him. Amazement written cleared all over his face. ''You were actually listened to me?''

''Of coursed.'' Ben said. One cannot survive by being ignorance in a world such as this. ''The kid have a brain and he seemed quite strong, why did you not offer him a place in Naidruga?''

Yadorigi smiled wanly. ''I would loved to, but I cannot.''

''Why is that?''

''You see the young man with bright orange hair?''

''No,''

''Ah, I forgot, he was in his spirit form.'' The longhaired man chuckled. ''That was Kurosaki Ichigo, Uryuu's second cousin and a Substitute Shinigami.''

''Does it mattered?'' Ben inquired, taking a large bite of his Shawarma. Yadorigi shot him an incredulous looked. ''He — Kurosaki Ichigo I meant — was affiliated with the Gotei-13, and Gotei-13 received their order from Central 46. Central 46 was the spirit world equivalent of The World Security Council.''

Ah, that explained it. Ben trusted W.S.C as much as he trusted his would-be-murder with his beloved Dessert Eagle. ''I see'' Ben inclined his head. ''I still think you should offer him the place though. From what I could discern from your great-great grandson, he was a type that plays his card close to his chest. Even if he refused, I do not think he will tell anyone about his encountered with you.''

Yadorigi chewed his baozi slowly. ''I think I could tried.'' He said after a moment. ''But, I need Auntie's permission first.''

Ben nodded. His phone started ringing. Taking the last bite of his lunch, he pulled the phone out from his coat pocket. Looking at its screen, he got up from the park bench they were sitting on. ''It is time to get to work, come on.'' Ben said. Yadorigi nodded, stuffing his mouth with his last baozi, he ran following the blond man toward their assignment.

* * *

**Thank you very much for reading! *bow gratefully***

**English is not my native language, my Deepest Apologies for any incorrect grammar and tenses you find. Please tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, The Avengers or (Sam Raimi) Spider Man. Any concept you do not recognise may or may not belong to me, however.**

**Beta by friaku**

* * *

2.

''Parker-san, wake up.'' Uryuu shook his roommate shoulder to wake him up, but all he received was a sleepy grunt.

''Five more minutes Aunt May.'' Parker slurred into the pillow. Uryuu sighed. ''I am not you Auntie Parker-san, now get up; you have class in ten minutes. If you were late again, Professor Connor would not give you another chance this time.''

This time, all Uryuu received was a loud snored.

Uryuu sighed in dismayed. Peter Parker late night jaunts were more tiring than usual it seemed. 'I wonder what he did last night.' He mused. Was it a super villain instead of a usual burglar that tiring him out? If that was the case, why he not hear it air on the news.

Ah, well, that was not his concerned. His concerned was to prevent his roommate getting his behind kicked out of the university.

''Parker-san, wake up!'' He yelled neared Parker's ear. Yet, much too his dismayed, the young hero was not stirring.

The door to the bathroom click opened followed by Kurosaki's reiatsu approaching him. The redhead grabbed his shoulder and pushed him to the side, away from the couch, Parker had claimed as his bed. Wondering what Kurosaki was doing, Uryuu was about to inquire, however, one looked from Kurosaki cut him off before he could even utter his question. His gazed silently told the archer to let him handled this.

Kurosaki made some distance between him and Parker. Their apartment was small, but it was wide enough for whatever Kurosaki was going to do. Uryuu brow furrowed. Could it be—?

Kurosaki's reiatsu suddenly darkened to an alarming level. Uryuu muscles instinctively tensed. Then, Kurosaki ran toward Parker, leaped into the air and dropped down onto him liked a heat-seeking missile with his feet first. He bellowed 'good morning!' in the echoing voice of his Hollow. Parker's eyes opened. He gripped the hand of the couch and did an impressive back flipped, avoiding Kurosaki attacked. He landed on all four on the wooden floor in a crouching position. The couch let out a creaking noised of protest under the redhead's weight. It was a miracle; the furniture did not break in half.

Parker stood up to his feet, looking dazed. He opened his mouth however, before he had a chance to say what was in his mind. Uryuu shoved a plate of sandwiches and a glass of milk to his hands and pushed the freelance photographer into the bathroom. Telling him too hurried up to get ready for class, Uryuu shut the bathroom door behind him, then, walked into the kitchen and grabbed two trays from the table holding his and Kurosaki traditional Japanese breakfast. They breakfast consist of two bowl of steamed rice, two bowl of miso soup with side dished of broiled fish, rolled omelette, pickle, dried seaweed and natto. As he made his way to the living room, Uryuu could not help but thought back onto how he had been choose as designated chef among the trio.

The first two months they lived in America. Kurosaki and he find out that their pallet could not simply get used to the western culinary. The dish was also not exactly healthy for Uryuu standard nor was it something Ichigo willing to eat either. Thankfully, his Sensei had taught him well in the domestic area, so he and Kurosaki did not need too worried about greasy food anymore. Then, when Parker started too lived with them, preparing two different kind of culinary three times a day had become a common routine for Uryuu. He daresay that he enjoyed doing so; however, he would never say that aloud.

He stopped his stepped. Parker bolted out of the bathroom and ran passes him to the entranced, in a hurried state bidding them his 'byes' and then slammed the door shut behind him. His footstep faded in the corridor.

Kurosaki reiatsu flow had returned to normal when Uryuu approached him. Handing the redhead his breakfast, Uryuu settled himself beside the protector, moving Parker's pillow from the couch to the table. Uttering 'Itadakimashu' the two began to dig in to their breakfast.

''You are becoming a mother hen Ishida.'' Kurosaki smirked, bringing a bowl of miso soup to his lips. Uryuu pushed his glasses up his nose. ''You say mother hen, but I merely see it as fulfilling my promised to Mrs Parker.'' He added silently in his thoughts. 'You and Parker-san was so similar. You give everything you have to protect everyone without any care to yourself, so it falls to me to take care of you two.' Not that he minded. Smiling inwardly to himself Uryuu then said. ''And I cannot believe you pulled Kurosaki-san move on him.''

From the way, his reiatsu flared, he could guess that Kurosaki face has went red and then to a ghostly white similar to Tenma's skin tone. Uryuu pushed his glasses up to covered his smirked. If Kurosaki-san ever heard about this, he would never let his son lived it down.

''Shut up. He should have woken up earlier.'' Kurosaki grumbled. ''If it was not for his reflexes I will never pulled that stunned on him.''

Uryuu glanced at Kurosaki. ''Technically, it was Tenma that did that.''

Kurosaki glanced back at him. ''Well, _actually_, _he_ is me.''

''According to Parker's spider sense, he was not.''

''…Huh, and how pray tell should I feel about that?'' Kurosaki remarked dryly. Uryuu sighed, pushing his glasses up his nose. ''It took you a long time to accept that part of you. The others needed time to do so too. After all, it was not as if Parker-san knew about him.'' Uryuu paused. ''They have never met before have they?''

Ichigo shook his head. ''No, they never met before. I would have known if he did. Subtlety was not one of his virtues.''

''Well, it is when compared to you.'' Uryuu stated matter-of-factly, prompting a glared from the protector, which he ignored.

''You know,'' Uryuu started. ''If you look at it in positive light, Parker-san view Tenma as a threat may have saved his life in the future.''

Ichigo looked at him in confusion. ''What do you meant about that?''

Uryuu raised his brow at him. ''Do you not read or watched the news Kurosaki?''

''Anything that appeared on the news were massively exaggerated.'' He said. ''Beside, I was too busy to watch or even read these day.''

''I had figured.'' Uryuu sighed. ''Well, Spider-man has many enemies and no secret were kept to last. It was only a matter of time before one of his enemies find out Spider-man real identity, and in extension…'' Ishida trailed off. He let Kurosaki too figured out the rest. Contrary to many had thoughts and he had said about the protector. Kurosaki was not dumb. He was just reckless to the point of neared-suicidal.

Fortunately, he had slowly left behind that habit. He had to. No one fights wars and come out of it being the same person. He and Kurosaki was no exception.

'Even so,' He thought. 'I wish he could leave that habit behind a bit faster. It was getting a lot more dangerous for him leaving his body behind. It was only a matter of time for someone to find his body and for me to retrieve it in the morgue.' That would cause too much questions that they could not answered.

His thoughts unexpectedly returned to the problem of Kurosaki leaking reiatsu. Different from Karakura town, New York City was not a Juureichi. Therefore, the individuals affected by Kurosaki's reiatsu developed their spiritual awareness slower than the resident of Karakura town did. If they were fortunate, the resident of this city would develop their spirit power after their death in Soul Society. However, the chance for them to gained strange spirit power like Inoue-san and Sado-san were not small.

He was relieved that the Shinigamis aftermath invasion cleaning was over. That meant a less reason for Kurosaki leaving his mortal body. He just hoped that the damaged that had already done was not too severe.

Knowing their lucked however…

Kurosaki scowled deepened. It seemed Uryuu's words had sunk in. Muttering 'It would never happen,' he returned to his meal, and they spent the rest of their breakfast in silence.

''So,'' Kurosaki said after he finished his breakfast. ''Have you seen that man again?''

Uryuu scowled in exasperation. After his encountered — if he could called it that — with the strange man, Kurosaki had managed too pried the truth out of him. Since then, no day passed without the protector asking him if he had seen the man again. It truly was starting to get tedious.

'And he said I am a mother hen.' He thought dryly, pushing his glasses up his nose. ''For the last time Kurosaki, the answer is no.'' He said, trying so hard not to snap at the redhead. Pushing his glasses up again, Uryuu stood up from the couch, took Kurosaki's dirty plates, and went to the kitchen. Kurosaki followed him a moment later with Parker's plate in his hand, and stood next to the archer in front of the kitchen sink.

''It had been three months since I last saw him. I highly doubt he will show up again.'' Uryuu said, pouring the liquid soap into the damped sponge and squeezed it. Scrubbing the dirty plate with the yellow-green sponge meticulously, he then handed it to Kurosaki too rinsed.

''Hmm, I bet Toshiro's scarf that he would come back looking for you.'' Ichigo said with a grinned.

''Hitsugaya-san would not be very pleased with that.'' Uryuu said with a small smiled.

TTT

Outwardly, Yadorigi Tsubaki appeared calmed and composed with a thin friendly smiled that always presence on his countenance. Inwardly however, he was doing a happy dance. He finally managed too gained his Auntie's permission. It had taken him three months; however, the wait had made the outcome sweeter. Mister Brimstone was taking care of the preparation to welcome him, and after it was ready, all they need was Uryuu's consent. Closing his eyes, Tsubaki took a deep breathed and then exhaled. Even if Uryuu declined the offer in the end, it was all right. At least, he finally got the chance to speak and interact with his great-great grandson after been so long only able to watch him from the distant.

''You are looking quite lively today Yadorigi-san. Did you perchance find a rare wine?''

''That surely would be nice, but no.'' Tsubaki chuckled, his eyes still closed. ''I finally received permission to recruit my great-great grandson.''

''Ah, congratulation then, may I asked who your great-great grandson name is?''

''Of course, his name is Ishida Uryuu.''

''You meant Ishida Uryuu the Quincy? He is your great-great grandson?''

''Yes,''

''Tsubaki who are you talking to?''

Tsubaki eyes snapped opened. He spun around and found himself face to face with his boss.

Gerard Brimstone was of average height, he had slicked black hair and pale white skin. His everyday clothes consist of a simple black trouser and white shirt with red waistcoat worn over it.

''I was talking to…'' Tsubaki frowned. He looked around, glancing back and down the gloomy corridor. Searching for the person or being he had been talking too, but found no one. Strange where did they go? He cannot sense his — or was it her? — Presence either.

Was he hallucinating?

Brimstone cleared his throat loudly. Yadorigi blinked. ''Err, what can I do for you Sir?'' He inquired. Brimstone shook his head. ''The preparation for the new recruit is ready. Now, all we need is his consent.'' He said. ''When you going to approach him?''

''Soon,'' He said, smiling. ''This was a busy week in college. I will approach him when he has a spare time. We do not wish to inconvenience him. ''

''Hmm,'' Brimstone nodded in agreement. ''I understand. Lady Koeswara would not want us too hindered in his education either.''

A cold chill went down the two men spines at the thoughts of incurring the Lady's wraiths.

''That and because I did not know what I should tell him to join us.'' Tsubaki smiled sheepishly. The Night Lord raised an eyebrow. ''Word of advice: do not tell him you are his great-great grandfather.''

Tsubaki laughed. A laughed so hearty yet at the same time, so empty. A laugh that done for keeping up appearances rather than for amusement. Tsubaki knew the word was more of a warning than advice. ''Of course, of course, even if I said it he would not believe me anyway.''

The Night Lord nodded. ''Well then, I must returned to my office now, excused me.'' Brimstone said, then, he disappeared into the shadow, leaving Tsubaki alone with his thoughts for company.

TTT

Leaning his back against the wall, the bespectacled man smiled gently to himself. ''So, Ishida Uryuu, a Quincy, are _his_ descendant.' He mused softly, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. ''That is certainly not what I expected.''

* * *

**Thank you very much for reading! *bow gratefully***

**English is not my native language, my Deepest Apologies for any incorrect grammar and tenses you find. Please tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, The Avengers or (Sam Raimi) Spider Man. Any concept you do not recognise may or may not belong to me, however.**

******Beta by friaku**

* * *

3.

''Ishida Uryuu-san,''

Uryuu looked up from the book he was reading.

He froze. Eyes wide with shocked as he stared at his own face.

Uryuu tried but he could not sense a drop of reiatsu emanating from his look-alike. Every living and even dead things have variety amount of reiryoku within their body. However, the being in front of him feels like a void of emptiness. He cannot help but uncomfortably reminded with Kurosaki's stated after he had defeated Aizen.

What in the three worlds is he?

The Quincy stood up to his feet. Discreetly, he gathered reishi in the atmosphere into his cross. ''Who are you?'' Uryuu demanded, watching his doppelganger for any sudden movement.

The doppelganger gave no respond. He only stared at the archer with emotionless eyes that send shivered running down his spines.

He dipped his head to the archer. ''Please forgive me.'' His double said in an equally emotionless voice.

Uryuu blinked. ''What—''

He heard a loud bang.

TTT

Ichigo cursed softly, scowling down at the white pieces of porcelains that used to be a mug scattered on the floor. More specifically, white porcelain mug belonged to one and only Ishida Uryuu. Ichigo sighed, rubbing the back of his head. ''Ishida is going to kill me.'' He muttered.

Then again, he was the one who buy the mug as a gift for the archer in the first place. Ah well, he just had to buy Ishida a new one before he get home. The archer has a sharp mind he would notice the difference right away. However, Ichigo has taken the responsibility, so Ishida cannot get mad at him.

Nodding at the thoughts, first thing he needed to do before buying the replacement mug was to take care of this messed first. The Quincy can be so neurotic about cleaning and order to the point of neared-OCD. Ichigo pitied anyone who dating him.

His phone started ringing.

Fishing his phone out from his pocket, Ichigo looked at the caller id before picking it up. ''What is it Ishida?'' He inquired.

''_Is this mister Ichigo Kurosaki?_'' That was not Ishida's voice. Ichigo scowled deepened, a sudden feeling of dread twisting in his stomach. ''Yes, who is this? Why did you have Ishida's phone? Is he all right? Where is he now?'' His tone rose with every question. He could tell from the man voice that he made the stranger nervous. However, it was the least things occupying his mind.

''_Err…I called from the hospital._'' The man said. ''_I found Mister Ishida in the park, he had been shot—_''

Ichigo does not need too heard any further than that. He bolted out from their apartment and ran into the street. He summoned Ishida's reiraku too checked its owner condition. To his horror, instead of pure white ribbon, Ishida's reiraku has become transparent like a glass.

'Uryuu what happened to you…?' Ichigo thought, tying Ishida's reiraku around his hand, he ran as fast as his human body could go, following the reiraku trailed to the hospital.

TTT

Ichigo know not how long he had been running. However, by the time he arrived at the front of the hospital, his legs felt as if it were going to tore off from its joints. His lungs felt like two slab of lead and his heart pounded liked a jackhammer, he worried it might burst out of his ribcages.

He pushed the hospital door open. Still following the reiraku, he ran down the white hallway toward Ishida's direction. Someone was yelling at him too slowed down, but he ignored it. Ichigo looked down at his hand; the reiraku now had become completely faded. He could still felt it soft textures against his skin, and he could still sense Ishida reiatsu. However, it was faint, like a small candle, struggling too stayed lit against the wind.

He stopped fifteen stepped away in front of an automated double door. Above it, hang a red lamp with the word '_surgery_' written on it. Ishida's reiatsu was emitting from behind the door along with few others, who were moving quite busily around him. Ichigo guess, the other reiatsu were belong to the hospital staff working on too stabilised him.

The effect of adrenaline rushing throughout his body finally faded. Now, Ichigo could truly feel how sore his body really was. He threw himself unceremoniously on one of the plastic chair in the hallway and closed his eyes. He hated to admit it, but he was useless in this situation. All he could do now was wait and hope for the best that the doctor could save his friend. 'Uryuu, please be all right.' Ichigo pleaded in his thought, tightening his hold on Ishida's reiraku still tied around his hand.

Unfortunately, Fate was a cruel mistress with equally cruel sense of humour. The moment he finished the sentence in his thoughts, Ishida's reiatsu started to took a nosedive so fast he could barely comprehend what had happened.

Ichigo eyes shot open. No. no. no. no, please no. NO!

The protector got up from the plastic chair and ran straight toward the two large double doors, his right hand reached out to it. However, before Ichigo can touch the door, his world went blanked.

* * *

**Thank you very much for reading! *bow gratefully***

**English is not my native language, my Deepest Apologies for any incorrect grammar and tenses you find. Please tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, The Avengers or (Sam Raimi) Spider Man. Any concept you do not recognise may or may not belong to me, however.**

* * *

4.

Within his office, Elliot Vos swivelled on his rolling chair. His phone rang. He waited for it too rang three times before picking it up. ''Yes, this is Elliot Vos speaking.'' He answered with a pleasant voice.

''_Elliot, did you opened 'the box'?_'' His best friend said to the point. Elliot smiled gently, fixing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. ''Of course not,'' He said.

There was a paused.

''_Let me rephrase it then,_'' He said. ''_Elliot, did you ordered _that kid_ to opened 'the box'?_''

The dark blue haired man nodded. Then, he remembered that his friend could not see him. ''Yes, I do.''

He heard his friend took a deep breathed. ''_You do realised what you had done?_'' He inquired. ''_Have you not thought about that kid's futures? Not to mention if he find out—_''

''Calm down, Victor,'' Elliot said. ''I know what am doing. Everything will be fine in the end, just trust me.''

TTT

Ichigo slowly opened his eyes. The view of an overcast sky greeted his vision. Bringing himself up to a sitting position, he caught a glimpsed of white in his peripheral vision, and turned his gazed to its direction.

Tenma was leaning against the flagpole with his legs crossed and his arms folded over his chest. His usual smirked was absent. Instead, a grim expression that Ichigo usually wore had replaced it.

''Why are you so serious?'' He inquired absently, not really expecting an answer. Ichigo looked around the landscaped of his soul. There was a new addition to his sideway world. Amidst the blue tinted skyscrapers that reached up to the gloomy sky and occasional giant shady trees coiling in and out and around the buildings like a python, stood a double door. A floating double door more precisely. It was not just an ordinary door either.

From its white and blue colours, the pentacle that décors it, the strange words that Ichigo could not decipher yet he recognised as German language covering its framed. All of it screamed 'Quincy!'

He bet his scholarship that Ishida would kill to get his hand on this door…

Ichigo went very still.

Ishida

The protector sprang up to his feet. He cursed. What was he doing in his inner world? He had no time for this! Ishida needed him!

Closing his eyes, he concentrated to pull his consciousness out of his inner world. A danger was coming his way. His body reacted before his mind could. Ichigo moved swiftly to the side, narrowly dodging White Zangetsu thrown to his direction.

The white zanpakutou's tip now buried on the spot where he previously stood.

Ichigo glared at the Hollow. ''What in the hell are you doing?'' He yelled.

However, instead of grinning and making fun of him as he always does, Tenma just stood there with the grim expression from before. Ichigo frowned. Tenma was odd today, and he cannot help but feel that there was something missing here…

Wait.

''Where is the old man?'' Ichigo demanded. Tenma raised his almost invisible brow. Somehow, just with that one gestured, he managed too conveyed all the insult humanity has ever known to him.

''Hey Tenma, answered me damn it!'' Ichigo snapped, holding the urged too stomped his foot down against the glass like a child.

Tenma rolled his eyes at him. He gestured with his head to the Quincy-theme door. **''He is in there, waiting for you.'' **He said, sitting down again. He leaned his back against the flagpole and closed his eyes. **''You better hurried up. If you wanted to save the Prince, your chance is in there.''**

Ichigo turned his scowled at the double doors. 'My chance is in there? What does that mean?' He thought, walking over to the double doors. He created a reishi platform too lifted himself up to the doors height. Placing his hands on the doors white smooth surface, he used his body weight too pushed its open. Then, he stepped inside.

If Ichigo thoughts his inner world was weird, this place was even weirder.

With the exception of the vast blue sky and the field of blue roses that taking most space of the clearing. The ground that he walked, the trees surrounding the clearing he stood. To the grasses and the mountains in the distance, and even the river, all were composed from pure, pellucid crystals.

The oddest thing about this place however, was the familiar reiatsu it emitted.

This place feels like Ishida. Just like how his sideway world feels like him.

He caught a glimpsed of black in his peripheral vision, and turned his gazed to its direction.

The old man Zangetsu stood still like a statue in the middle of the rose field. His head tilted skyward. As always, his dark hair and cloak was blowing in a nonexistence wind.

Curious to what the old man was seeing, Ichigo followed the old man line of vision.

If it was not for the fact that he, spend 99.9% of his lifetime embroiled inside a pot of weirdness. Ichigo may have looked at the triangular prism-shaped crystal hanging above their head with more appreciation it deserved. Instead, he looked at it liked it was just a homework he needed done before Thursday.

Its size, Ichigo estimated was as large as his sideway building. There was a black spot inside the crystal. Which after a thorough inspection, he noticed shaped vaguely human-like.

''Ichigo,'' Zangetsu said. Ichigo turned his gazed to the dark spirit. His question died in his tongue.

The protector was beside them in a second. Ichigo kneeled down beside the dark-haired man sprawled over the roses. The Quincy had his eyes closed, obviously asleep. Ishida looked so vulnerable in his sleep. He seemed younger than his apparent ages was. Ichigo could not help it, but the dark haired man current stated fostered a special feeling of protectiveness that previously only reserved for his sisters. A thought made him smiled. He had no doubt the Quincy would feel offended if he find out.

Ishida chest was so still. It was as if he was not breathing. Ichigo placed his index and middle fingers on Ishida's neck, checking for his pulse. Feeling it beat steadily against his fingers, he let out let out a breathed he did not realised he was holding.

Ichigo looked up at the old man. He still had his gazed fixed on the triangular prism. ''Old man—''

''You have to wake Uryuu.'' Zangetsu said. Ichigo blinked ''Why?''

Finally, Zangetsu turned his gazed to him. ''If Uryuu did not wake up now, he will disappeared.''

Ichigo's eyes went wide. ''what—?''

Suddenly, the ground started shaking. The crystals around them began to cracked and shattered. The next thing Ichigo knew the ground under his feet crumbled.

''You have to hurried,'' Zangetsu urged. ''_Our time is running out!_''

The protector quickly wrapped his arms around Uryuu's middle. Pressing the archer against him as tightly as possible as they descended into the bottomless darkness. Hundreds upon hundreds of blue petals and crystal shards danced around them, accompanying their descent.

'Well, this looked familiar.' Ichigo thought wryly, remembering his past 'training' in the Shattered Shaft. Ichigo looked at the man in his arms. Despite the peril they went through, Ishida still soundly asleep like a sleeping beauty.

All right, time to wake the princess up.

Unfortunately, it was not as easy as he had thoughts.

The redhead had tried too shook him. He had yelled at him. Manhandling him, insulted him with colourful profanities that would put all the sailors too shamed. He even resorted in pinching and biting until the archer's pale skin covered with purple bruises — he was not proud with that last one. Still, Ishida did not stirring.

Ichigo gritted his teeth. He smashed his forehead against Ishida.

He got himself a headache and the Quincy still will not wake up.

**''Hey King''**

Ichigo whipped his head to the side. Tenma was falling beside them, headfirst. **''We got no time, so I am going to go straight to the point.''** He paused for a moment for a dramatic effect. **''Kiss him, that should wake him up.''**

All right… there must be something wrong with his hearing, ''what?'' He asked flatly.

**''I said kiss him. In the mouth''**

''WHAT''

No way, he could not do that! That was the same as if he kissed Yuzu or Karin! That was just plain wrong!

''You were kidding right?'' Ichigo inquired. Tenma nodded.** ''Yep, I was kidding.''** He said, his trademark smirked had returned to his pale face.

A vein bulged on his forehead. The glared he sends to the Hollow was hot enough too incinerated the entire City of New York to ashes. ''For goodness sake Tenma, this is not the time for joking! You said yourself that we got no time!'' He yelled.

**''Geez King, do not get your panties in a twist.''** The white spirit sneered.

''Tenma, if you had no good suggestion to offer, I suggest you to get the hell out!''

**''All right, all right, I tell you how to wake him up!''** He snapped.** ''Just stab him in the heart with Zangetsu-san.''**

''I said stop joking around.'' He said coldly.

**''No, I was not kidding this time.''** He said with equally cold tone. **''If you wanted to save your precious Prince, you have to stab him.'' **

Ichigo looked at the dark haired man in his arms. ''How do you know it is going to work?''

Tenma clucked his tongue. **''I am your instinct King. Instincts _are_ never wrong.''**

Ichigo stared at Uryuu's face. Silently, he called out the short blade representing the old man into his left hand. He brought the Trench knife zanpakutou above Uryuu's chest, right where his beating heart was located.

He just held it there.

**''No time for hesitation King''** The Hollow said in a singsong. Ichigo scowled deepened. 'Uryuu, you have to wake up.' Ichigo pleaded, taking a long deep breathed, he closed his eyes and brought Zangetsu down into Uryuu's chest. He winced when he felt the short blade pierced through Uryuu's flesh and ribcages, sinking right into his beating heart as easy as a knife cutting through butter.

When Ichigo finally found courage too opened his eyes again, a pair of sapphires staring blearily at his topazes greeted him.

''Ku — Kurosaki —''

Ichigo's mouth curved upward. ''U—''

A white blinding light replaced his vision of darkness.

He felt his body burned from the inside.

He heard himself screamed.

Then, his world went blanked.

* * *

**Tenma: it meaning is either Heavenly Demon or Heavenly Horse. I do not know.**

**Thank you very much for reading! *bow gratefully***

**English is not my native language, my Deepest Apologies for any incorrect grammar and tenses you find. Please tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, The Avengers or (Sam Raimi) Spider Man. Any concept you do not recognise may or may not belong to me, however.**

* * *

5.

The sight of unfamiliar white ceiling greeted his returned to consciousness.

''Ah, you are awake.''

That voice…

The protector turned his head to the direction of the voice. A blond man clad in plaids button down and khakis looking down at him with concerned. The man seemed familiar; however, he could not recall where he had seen him before. He remembered his voice though. ''You were the one calling me from Ishida's phone.'' Ichigo stated. The blonde man nodded. ''Yes, and you must be Mister Ichigo Kurosaki.''

''Yeah, that is me.'' Pushing his body to a sitting position, Ichigo almost toppled over to the cold floor. His head pounded as if someone had took a hammer and repeatedly slammed it into his head. There was a throbbing ached in his chest, right where he had stabbed Ishida. Ichigo grimaced; he had worst in the past, it was nothing but a minor inconvenience. Nevertheless, inconveniences still an inconvenience.

The little red light above the door went out followed by the door sliding open. An exhausted man walked out of the surgery room, hair still covered up, facemask pooled around his neck. At the sight of him, Ichigo forgot about his pain. He jumped out of the chair toward the surgeon, and inquired to him about Ishida's condition.

The surgeon paused for a moment, and then he explained calmly. ''We had expend all the bullets out of his body. However, Mister Ishida had lost a lot of blood when he arrived here.'' He said. ''We managed to stabilised him, but he would not be wake up for a while, but he will recover.''

Ichigo let out a sigh of relieved. He dipped his head down to the surgeon in gratitude. ''Thank you very much doctor.''

Raising his head up, Ichigo inquired if he could see his friend now. The surgeon replied he needed to wait until Ishida was move to the common room. Ichigo was not pleased with this, but he refrained himself to argue. As a medical student, he knows the procedures.

The surgeon excused himself off. Ichigo bowed to him once more and then he sauntered over to the chair and collapsed back into it. He closed his eyes, letting his weary mind too took the rest it needed.

TTT

Tenma crouched down. His arms propped against his knees as he stared down at the new resident of the sideway world.

The being had his eyes closed. Seemingly asleep with Zangetsu short blade buried deep inside the being's chest. A white and blue narrow-cuffed, knee-length tunic tied with a sash and narrow ankle-length skirt worn with a length of fabric that reached the knees. With heavily ornate silk robe worn over it, clad the being lithe slender body.

It was hard to tell if the being was male or female. The being long white tresses and pale sharp feminine visage did not help in the mattered. If he has to take a wild guess based on the flat chest, he assumed the being was a male.

Then again, two women have a chest as flat as a billboard in the King's life.

**''So, what do you think s/he is?''** Tenma inquired to his dark counterpart. Zangetsu stood opposite of him from the being other side. Just like him, the dark spirit had his eyes trained down on the sleeping beauty.

''He was like me.'' The tall spirit said after a long paused.

Tenma raised his almost invisible brow at him. **''Like you? You meant, he was the embodiment of the Prince's Quincy power?''** He inquired.

''No, he was something entirely different.'' He said. ''I know not of his true nature, however, I know he was older than I was.'' The old man turned his gazed to him. ''And no mattered what happen, we must not let him wake up —''

Tenma returned his gazed to the pale being. **''— or the Prince will disappeared.''**

* * *

**Thank you very much for reading! *bow gratefully***

**English is not my native language, my Deepest Apologies for any incorrect grammar and tenses you find. Please tell me what you think.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, The Avengers or (Sam Raimi) Spider Man. Any concept you do not recognise may or may not belong to me, however.**

* * *

6.

''Oh my, little one welcome home~'' Roan Meercer squealed in the delight as he embraced his son lithe slender body. One arm wrapped around his shoulder, the other around his waist, Roan held the little one against him as tightly as possible as if he did not want to let go.

''You recognised me father?'' His son inquired; his shoulder muffled his monotone voice. Roan smiled. ''Of course,'' He said, tightening his gripped around the boy. ''I am your father even if you turned into five stories lizard I could still recognised you.'' His son let out a muffled noised that could be nothing if not a chortled. Roan smiled widened at the pleasant sound. Seeing or hearing his son showed emotion other than indifference always made him feels like a luckiest man in the world.

He patted his son currently dark short hair, and noticed that it felt a bit sticky. Roan frowned, holding the boy out at arm's length. He took in his son current appearance. He has straight chin-length raven-coloured hair with his bang arranged in asymmetrical style. Just like his true form, he was fair-skinned, and had blue eyes. However, it was several shades darker, instead of sky blue, it was sapphires, which hidden behind a pair of frameless glasses.

To complete the décors, from head to toe, blood stained covered his clothes. Roan raised his brow. ''How did you got here without the police stopping you on the way?'' He inquired, wiping the red sticky liquid on his son cheek with his thumb. Then, he brought said thumb to his mouth and sucked on it.

Sharp burning sensation touched his taste bud. Roan's eyes go as wide as a saucer. ''Little one, did Vos order you to attacked a Quincy?'' His little one nodded. Roan sighed in exasperation. ''That fox bite more than he can chew.'' He murmured to himself. Did he forget that Quincy was off-limit? If they find out he was the culprit, it surely will jeopardise the secrecy of their kin that been kept for only the planet knows how long. She had had enough witnessing the mortal's stupidity. There was no need to add their massacre to that long list. All he could do was pray for Elliot not to run out of luck. Now, not only his, but also the fate of their entire kin survival was at stake.

''I did not killed him father, that was not my order.'' The little one whispered. Roan blinked. ''Then, what was your order?'' He inquired softly.

''Just place him on the edge of death.''

'That was the same thing.' Roan thought wryly. ''Is there anything else that you can tell me my dearest?'' The little one shook his head. ''Forgive me, I cannot tell you anything more than that.'' He said, turning his gazed down at his feet.

''It was all right little one.'' Roan smiled, pulling his son back into another bone crushing hugged. ''You have no fault.''

''I could tell you about what I feel however,'' The little one remarked, leaning his head against the crooked of his neck. Roan hummed, placing his chin on top of his son's head as his hand stroked his son dark hair. ''So, tell then.''

''There was something within the Quincy.'' He said. ''Deep within his core I can feel it calling out to me…''

Roan stopped his hand movement on his son head. Ah, so this Quincy had that race blood running down in his veins. Well, that made it a fair game he thinks.

Still, Elliot should have consulted him first before he acted. Opening the box was risky already. His status as a Quincy only complicated the mattered. Ah well, the rice had become porridge. He just hoped that the box would take time to open fully. Knowing their lucked however, it was very much unlikely. The planet still recovered from the effect of the Tesseract opening. Nothing good will come by upsetting her still tender wounds.

''Can you change back to your true form?'' Roan inquired after a moment of silence. ''I wanted to see you as you.''

The little one shook his head; his hair tickled the Necromancer's skin. ''Master order me to used this form while on the mission.''

''Yes, but you are not currently on the mission are you?'' He said. ''You are home now little one, that meant you could returned to your true form without consequence. I already taught you how to find a loophole in the orders correct?'' He nodded. ''Good,'' Roan nodded. He dislodged from the hugged, then, he wrapped his arm around his son shoulder and dragged him inside the house.

''Now let us go clean up and then you can cook for both of us.''

TTT

'Another unfamiliar ceiling,' Ichigo thought absently. Not that he knew the difference; everything around here looked the same white.

The throbbing ached on his chest had ebbed away he noticed. Leaving a dulled throbbed that he vaguely felt when he paid his most attention to it. In addition, the seat he was laying at was fluffier than the hard plastic surface he was fall asleep.

Somebody had moved him when he was unconscious.

Sitting up on the couch, Ichigo stretched until his back popping. His eyes settled on the dark haired figure spread out over the white hospital bed. Getting up from the couch, he strode over to the bed and settled himself down on the chair next to the bed. Now that Ichigo had seen the archer true condition with his own eyes. The feeling of relieved that previously washed over him was gone now. He thought Ishida looked vulnerable in that weird crystal world. Now however, with oxygen mask covered his face, blood and IV bags, wires and tubes connected to his body. Vulnerable was understatement.

The Quincy looked downright like a living corpse.

It does not help mattered that his alabaster skin looked unhealthily dull, almost gray. His jet-black hair had lost its lustre sheen, looking more like a broom in their closet.

A feeling of doubt that Ishida would ever recover slowly crept itself up into his heart. Ichigo promptly squashed it down with no mercy.

Ishida had entered many of dangerous situations long since before they met, and every time, the archer had survived. From what Renji had recounted to him, Ishida survived with his fight against the Octava Espada. He also had survived from Ulquiorra and — Ichigo balled his hands into fist, his nails digging into his palm — he had survived from Tensa Zangetsu.

There would be no difference this time. They both were warriors, but their fate was not to die in the battlefield. Their fate was to die by old age, and it was only after they lived their life to its fullest. Lay side by side on their dying bed, surrounded by their loved ones. That was how their life going to end. The archer will not be so easily defeated. Ishida will recover. He must.

Ichigo brow furrowed. ''Are those…?'' Standing up from the chair, he moved closer to the bed until he practically hovered above the Quincy. He traced the white striped running alongside the dark tresses on Ishida's head. 'Was it because of the shocked of being shot?' He mused.

Oh well, it could be solved with a simple dye.

Still, Ishida would not be happy with this.

Ichigo heard the door clicked opened. He turned his gazed to the door, he see the blond man from before standing halfway in the door, looking awkward for some reason.

The redhead scowled in confusion at the blond man's behaviour. Then he noticed his and Ishida's position. He quickly straightened up and back away from the sleeping Quincy. ''So, what is your name?'' Ichigo inquired. The blond man blinked. ''Ah, yes, the name Steve Rogers.'' He answered awkwardly as he went inside the room, offering his hand for Ichigo to shake.

'Steve Rogers, where did I hear that name?' Ichigo thought as he shook the older man's hand. ''Rogers-san,'' Ichigo inclined his head. ''I have not yet thank you for helping Ishida. Thank you,'' He said, bowing to the blond man, and then, he beckoned him to sat on the couch as he returned to his seat next to the bed. ''So Rogers-san, did you see who shot Ishida?'' Ichigo inquired bluntly to the point.

Much to Ichigo disappointment, Rogers shook his head. ''Unfortunately, no, I only heard a gunshot and when I finally reached the place, I found Mister Ishida was already like this.'' He said, turning his gazed at Ishida still form. Ichigo guess, the older man had his thought on the same page as him few moments ago. If the worried that shone in his blue eyes was any indication.

''Is he going to be all right?'' He inquired. Ichigo scowled deepened as he turned his gazed to Ishida. ''He must.''

TTT

''Greeting En—''

The bullet scratched his left cheek prevented Roan too finished his sentenced.

''Do not called me with that name.'' Ben said tonelessly without looking up from his typewriter. His left hand held his favourite Dessert Eagle. Its barrel was currently pointing at him, while his right hand were busy typing whatever he was working on the typewriter.

''State what you want and get out.'' As always, Ben stated flatly to the point.

''Can you tell me where I could find Sumire Yadorigi?'' Roan inquired also to the point, wiping the blood on his cheek with the back of his gloved-covered hand.

Ben's fingers immediately ceased its activity on the typewriter. Its owner slowly turned his head toward him. ''What do you want with him?'' Ben demanded. His cold sapphires seemed too glared right into his soul.

''Hey hey now, do not put me on the same category with Elliot. I just wanted to talk to him about something.'' He said. ''And please stop pointing your gun at me. You made me nervous.''

All Ben did was shifted his arm slightly so the barrel was now aligned with his forehead. ''Tell me.'' Ben commanded. Roan sighed. ''It was nothing of your concern.'' He said folding his arms over his chest. ''I just want to asked him a favour that is all.''

''What favour do you want to ask of me?''

Roan let out an unmanly yelped. He spun around behind him to face the owner of the voice. The Necromancer brow furrowed, he looked the warrior up and down. Strange, even his little one still has a scent for him too identified his presence. However, Yadorigi was a blank slated. Except for his eyes, he had nothing else too indicated the olive-haired man was standing in front of him.

''So, what favour do you want to ask from Yadorigi-san?'' Ben's voice interrupted his thoughts. His self-preservation instinct warned him that the blond man still had his gun pointed at him.

''Ah, yes.'' He coughed. ''Can I ask you to go to New York City? Someone informed me that there was a 'box' living there, and Elliot had it opened just two days ago. As his descendant, you may be able to help the Quincy to control his newfound power before he becomes a threat to himself and people around him.''

A paused

''… Can you please repeat that again, I think I misheard you there.'' Yadorigi inquired. Roan noticed, for some reason, he had turned paler than he already was.

''No you heard everything right Yadorigi-san.'' Ben said flatly. ''He did said that Elliot screwed up with your great-great grandson.''

Another paused.

''… Can you please repeat that again, I think I misheard you there.'' Roan inquired, looking over his shoulder to the blond man.

''No, you were not.'' Ben said still in that flat voice of his. Roan mouths hang open. Ah, so, not only did the Quincy have that race blood run in his vein, but he was also _his_ descendant. Roan let out a sigh of relieved. 'So, I just wasted my time worrying over nothing.' He thought. What a wasted.

Oh, well, at least did not have too worried about the threat to the world anymore. 'Time for me to leave now' He thought, opening an eye he did not realised he had closed. He greeted by an empty room.

'Huh? Where were they gone to?'

* * *

**Thank you very much for reading! *bow gratefully***

**English is not my native language, my Deepest Apologies for any incorrect grammar and tenses you find. Please tell me what you think.**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: To all muslim readers:**

**...**  
**. ...人**  
**.. ( ◎)_人**  
**..║ ∩║_.-:'''"''";-.**  
**..║ ∩║_(*(*(*|*)*)*)**  
**..║ ∩║_. ║∩∩∩∩∩∩∩∩∩║**  
**...**  
**Minal aidin wal faidzin Taqobballohu minna waminkum,shiamana washiyaamikum kullu 'aamin wa antum bikhoirin.**

* * *

**A/N: I Hoped, I did not made Ichigo OOC in my effort too made him more matured. :( ****Please let me know.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, The Avengers or (Sam Raimi) Spider Man. Any concept you do not recognise may or may not belong to me, however.**

* * *

7.

Ichigo stepped into the apartment with a loud 'tadaima!'

He slammed the door shut behind him. After slipping his shoes off his feet, he made his way to the kitchen. Throwing his bag on the counter, he opened the fridge and took out a bottle of green tea, then; he sauntered over to the living room.

The redhead halted on his stepped in front of the white door with blue Quincy symbol hanging on it. Ichigo stared at the door. Debating whether he should knock on it or not. It had been five days since Ishida returned from the hospital. Once, Ichigo's tempers had calmed down. The doctor who handled Ishida operation took him to the side and informed him about one important thing that he had purposefully left out when he first informed the protector about Ishida's condition.

Because the news would certainty break Ichigo that time.

Nevertheless, it still broke him in the end.

One of the bullets had damaged Ishida's spines. He still can walk, but he needed a crutch to help him with the tasked. In addition, he can only move for a short period. Prolong movement will caused inconsiderate pain for the archer.

Yet, despite what the doctor had said, Ishida recovery was nothing but a miracle. In less than three day, Ishida managed too walked again like normal without any pain. Moreover, the bullet wounds in his body had started too healed completely within those three days. In a rate that was not natural for a normal human. This caused the doctor too assumed that Ishida was one of those mutants. Fortunately, he was one of those rare open-minded individual and — with a conspiratorial winked to Ichigo — he said that he will keep the mattered confidential between them.

Ichigo let the doctor go with that assumption. Because explaining about Ishida's Quincy heritage, went hand-in-hand with Shinigami and Hollow encyclopaedias. No mattered how open-minded he was, the information will still break the doctor's gripped on reality. Not to mention, it was also not something he can shared freely to a normal human in the first place. The Gotei-13 and especially the Central 46, surely, would not be very pleased if he tells the doctor about them.

Ichigo was glad for Ishida miraculous recovery. However, at the same time, it made his heart uneasy. Among many Quincy abilities that he had witnessed Ishida performed. Healing factor was not one of them. He summoned Ishida's reiraku to his hand. He watched Ishida now colourless reiraku intertwined with his dark red one, flowing together in some kind of exotic dance.

Old man Zangetsu was the embodiment of his Quincy power. Yet, he and Tenma were two sides of the same coin. When he stabbed Ishida with Zangetsu, had he unwittingly infected Ishida with his Hollow?

Considering what had happened to his mother that theory was far from farfetched. However, many battles that he and Ishida had went through together, had the archer absorbed his reiatsu — and the hollows they fought — to power up his Heilig Pfeil. During those times, he showed no ill side effect from absorbing the impure reiatsu. What happened inside that crystal world was also different from the 'soul suicide' that his father had explained to him a few years prior. Then again, Inoue was there. Her power might have 'rejected' the impure reiatsu out of Ishida's systems during their post-battle healing.

Then, there was the mattered of Ishida's reiraku.

Red is for Shinigami, Vizard have dark red. White is for human and Quincy, and black is for hollow. So, what colourless reiraku stood for? If Ishida recovery truly tied with his Hollow, should his reiraku had turned black instead of colourless?

''Are you going too standing there all day Kurosaki?'' Ishida's voice suddenly rang out from behind the door, snapping Ichigo out from his reveries. He stared at the door. Then, he reached for the handled. Slowly, he cracked the door open and peeked inside.

Clad in his Quincy-theme pyjamas, Ishida sat on the single chair sofa beside the window with his legs folded against his chest. His deep blue eyes stared at his left hand as he clenched and unclenched the limb in question repeatedly. He brought said hand up to pushed his glasses up his nose. Then scowled, because his glasses were not there anymore. So instead, he tucked the white stripes alongside his dark hair behind his right ear.

''So, how are you today?'' Ichigo inquired, walking into the room, he made his way to sat down on the bed opposite the archer.

''I am fine now.'' Ishida answered. His voice was perfectly calmed. However, after years dealing with the Quincy, Ichigo had learned too picked up a hint of anxiety in his voice. Obviously, something was bothering him. However, coaxing the mattered out of the stubborn archer was as hard as moving mountains and oceans with his bare hands.

''Yet, there was something making you uneasy.'' He remarked flatly.

Again, Uryuu made a gestured too pushed his glasses up his nose, and scowled again at its absence. He sighed. ''Over the years, it was getting harder and harder for me to hide my thoughts from you.'' Ishida remarked.

A smug smirked made its way to Ichigo's face. ''You just realised that now?'' He said receiving a glared from Ishida, which he ignored. Well, it seemed, there was no need too moved the mountains and the oceans.

''So, tell me then.'' Ichigo demanded. Ishida stared at him for a moment. Then, he looked pointedly away from him. Black and white curtains hide his countenance from the redhead. ''I am fine Kurosaki.'' Ichigo scowled deepened. He still needed too moved those mountains and oceans then. He sighed. ''Ishida,'' Ichigo started. ''Something is troubling you, and hiding behind that God forsaken Quincy-pride of yours would not make the problems disappeared or solved itself. I am your friends — moreover, we are cousins. There is no secret in the families. If I could help you with your trouble, please let me lend my hand.'' Ichigo said, his voice, sounded both firmed and pleading at the same time. ''Let me lessened your burden.''

Turning his head back to him, Ishida held the protector gazed for a moment that feels like forever. Then, he raised his left hand in front of Ichigo. The sunlight shining through the window shimmered ominously on the surface of the silver pentacle dangling on his far too thin wrist.

The air suddenly grew dense as Ishida gathered the reishi in the atmosphere. As the bright cyan light started took shaped in the archer's hand. A strong fragrance of peculiar flower wafted into Ichigo's nose. A calmed peaceful feeling washed over Ichigo and he felt his taut muscles go sag. Sweeter than honey and fresher than cool water, the scents brought him back to the memories of the happy times he had with his mother. It was the first time he did not feel bitter or sad when thinking about it. In fact, it was oddly comforting.

''Kurosaki, look.'' Ishida said. Ichigo opened his eyes that he did not realised he had closed.

He raised his brow.

Instead of it usual white and blue colour, the condensed reishi that formed the archer's bow now looked like transparent glasses.

''So, what is the big deal?'' Ichigo inquired. Ishida's sombre expression shattered like a glass. ''Is that all you have to say?'' Ishida hissed.

''Your bow just gotten prettier, it was not as if it was the first time it happened.''

A paused

''You think my bow is pretty?'' Ishida inquired. His voice had taken a dreamy quality that Peter had every time he talked about Mary Jane. Well, that just creepy.

Ishida shook his head. ''Anyway, my bow was not supposed to be like this, it was not normal.'' He said giving said bow a forlorn looked. As if giving the bow a puppy-eye would make it returned to its previous stated.

''Are you sure about that?'' Ichigo inquired. ''Maybe it was just a sight of another growth of your power that you did not know about. Maybe you should ask your fat— ah, Ishida-san about it.''

''I rather go to hell again.'' Ishida said coldly. 'I had figured.' Ichigo thought, sighing.

''Beside, I do not think he or anyone could help me with this.''

A sudden feeling of dread twisting in his stomach, Ichigo scowled deepened. ''What do you meant about that?'' He inquired. Hoping against hoped that it was just a harmless Quincy weirdness, instead a sigh of a bigger problem.

Knowing their lucked however.

Ishida sighed, lifting his hand up to his face. Then, he halted, scowling. Ichigo wondered how much glasses with cleared lenses were cost.

''I do not know.'' Uryuu said, turning his gazed to the window. Once again, dark and white curtains hide his countenance from the protector. ''Whatever it is, I have a feeling it was just the beginning.''

TTT

''Is that the last one?'' Morgan inquired, cocking his Desert Eagle.

After checking the surrounding area with his senses and sight for any monsters left, Tsubaki replied. ''Yes, I believed so.'' Re-sheathing his oversize Dao sword on his back, Tsubaki turned his gazed at the half-moon hanging on the navy sky. Despite his status as a warrior, Tsubaki loathed the path of violence. However, after spending five days slaying monsters without almost any chanced of respite. The thoughts of inflicting violence to one fox named Elliot Vos was looking more and more enticing. He should be in New York City right now. Helping Uryuu preserving his humanity, but instead he was stuck here along with his partner. Thirty thousand miles away from where his great-great grandson lived too took down monsters that only he and Morgan could defeat.

More precisely, monsters made specifically for him and Morgan too defeated.

''Good'' Morgan said. Then, the longhaired man heard a solid thump from his direction.

Tsubaki turned to the sourced of the noised.

His heart skipped a beat.

''_Mister Morgan_''

TTT

Ben clenched his eyes tight before slowly opening them. The sight of his bedroom ceiling greeted his returned to consciousness. The sunlight filtered through the curtains painted the entire room in yellow hues.

''Ah, you are awake.''

''Obviously, do you want an award for your observation?'' Ben deadpanned. His voice sounded rough and his throat felt like Gobi desert.

Yadorigi chuckled. ''Ah, I see you are all right now.''

Pushing himself up on his bed, Ben leaned his back against the headboard. He reached for the water jug on the table and poured out its content into the glass standing next to it and his Dessert Eagle. Bringing the glass to his mouth, he sipped the water gingerly. Relishing in the fresh, cool water washed over his parched throat.

''So, how was your great-great grandson now?'' Ben inquired, placing the empty glass back on the table.

''…''

Ben frowned inwardly ''Yadorigi-san?''

''I was too late,'' Yadorigi sighed wistfully. ''It has been more than five days; there was no turning back now. Uryuu is no longer a human, I had failed—''

A loud bang rang through the room. Followed by a pain-filled yelped and a solid thump hitting the floor.

''Mister Morgan,'' Yadorigi hissed on the floor, his face twisted in a grimaced. His right hand clutching his bleeding left shoulder where Ben had shot him. ''Why, did you shot me for?''

''Ishida Uryuu just simply lose his mortality, but you acted as if he was dead.'' The blond man remarked flatly. Whoever made the saying 'the older, the wiser' must be drunk, his co-worker definitely did not receive the wisdom that came with his old age. ''It was a difficult time for him. He needed you now, more than ever to guide him through all of this. So put yourself together.''

''I agreed with you, Ben.'' At the new voice, they both turned their head to the direction of the door. Their employer — Gerard Brimstone, stood at the doorway with his arms folded over his chest, and his side leaned against the door framed. ''Wallowing in misery does not suit you Tsubaki.''

Yadorigi immediately stood up to his feet and bowed to him in greeting. ''Mister Gerard''

Brimstone inclined his head. ''I go to New York too checked on your great-great grandson. I find out that Vos had managed too accelerated the conversion processed ten times faster than its normal speed.''

Yadorigi went pale.

''Vos seemed so sure that the Quincy had what he wanted to risked a shortcut like that.''

'Or he simply used the boy as a test subject.' Ben mused.

''However, you need not worried Tsubaki.'' Brimstone consoled. ''The boy still quite a human the last time I checked on him.''

''How can he still quite human, if the processed went faster than normal?'' Ben inquired.

''Well, we have to thank Kurosaki Ichigo for that.'' Brimstone smirked. ''Also, we need to thanks their Quincy heritages and their ancestor's action several hundred years before their massacres.''

Yadorigi brow furrowed. ''But how he do it? I do not think it was possible, even for Kurosaki Ichigo too stopped the conversion.''

''That boy was just full of surprised I guess.'' He shrugged. ''But that is not our concerned. Kurosaki Ichigo has no place in our world, so there no used in talking about him.'' He said. Yadorigi shook his head. ''On the contrary sir, he is now.'' Ben was not a mind reader, but he was sure that his co-worker was internally politely, throwing insulted at their employer.

Brimstone brow furrowed. ''Would you please elaborated.''

''Before, if Uryuu refuse our offer, we will leave him alone. However, things were different now. Uryuu _must_ join with us. He _needed_ to, and as his  
only anchor, Kurosaki Ichigo has to join as well.''

For the first time since Ben, meet with Gerard Brimstone. It was the first time he heard the Night Lord cursed.

''So, what was the matter with Kurosaki Ichigo joining us?'' Ben inquired.

''Kurosaki Ichigo is a very important asset to the Shinigami.'' Brimstone answered. ''If we do not careful, we might accidently unravel our existence to the Shinigamis.''

''Which is a bad thing because?''

''Because there is a chance the Shinigamis will slay us.'' Yadorigi said quietly. ''They only thinks about maintaining the balance of the worlds, nothing more nothing less.''

Ben frowned inwardly. When he first joined with Naidruga, he had given accessed to their library. From what he had read there, the beings, both light and dark that filled the ranks in Naidruga was a threat to the balanced as much as a marshmallow was a threat to a grizzly bear.

''The Shinigamis is a pile of stick in the mud.'' Brimstone said, pacing back and forth on his carpet. ''Their higher up are. Their subordinates consist of lazy fools that could not do their job right.''

''You seemed to have a grudge against them.'' Ben remarked.

''No, I just hated their type of characters.'' Brimstone replied.

Yadorigi coughed. ''Is anyone have an idea of how to recruited Uryuu and his cousin without bringing an unwanted attention from Shinigami?''

Ben and Brimstone simultaneously replied. ''No''

Yadorigi sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

''If the Shinigamis ever find out about Ishida-san, what will they do to him?'' Ben inquired. Yadorigi tensed.

Brimstone stopped his pacing. ''My guess would be, they would send the black ops to kidnap him to Seireitei. Then, from that point on, they may leaved him in Maggot nest to rot, or he end up at the squad 12 mercy or—''

''I will never let that happen.'' Yadorigi said. Determination burned in his eyes.

''Tell them the truth.'' Ben stated matter-of-factly. ''We worried about the Shinigamis later. For now, letting Ishida Uryuu knows about his situation and to gain his trust is more important.'' Who knows? Once he managed to master his power. Maybe the boy could save them from the Shinigamis.

''That sound very reckless coming from you.'' Brimstone remarked. Ben shrugged. ''That worked for me.''

''What make you think it will work for them to?'' Brimstone inquired. ''Different from the Quincy, you had no problem of losing your humanity.''

''Instincts'' Ben stated flatly. Brimstone raised his brow. ''Fine then, before we make our moves, give me time to gathered more info. Until then, you two, just wait for my order.''

Yadorigi nodded. ''Please hurried up sir.''

Brimstone nodded. Then, he disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

''So,'' Ben started. ''What do we have for dinner?''

* * *

**Thank you very much for reading! *bow gratefully***

**English is not my native language, my Deepest Apologies for any incorrect grammar and tenses you find. Please tell me what you think.**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: I am Sorry, it was not my best. :(**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, The Avengers or (Sam Raimi) Spider Man. Any concept you do not recognise may or may not belong to me, however.**

* * *

8.

The alarm clock went off, stirring the redheaded protector from his slumber. Cracking an eye open, he looked at the clocked and then at the window to see the sunray peering through. Slowly, he made his way out of the bed and stretched, feeling his spine popping. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Ichigo stood up, made his way to the closet, and pulled some towel and clean clothes for the day.

Grabbing a white box on his study desk, Ichigo made his way out of his bedroom toward the bathroom. He grabbed the handled and turned it, but it would not budge. Ichigo knocked on the door. ''Hey Ishida, hurried up would you? You are not the only one needed to use the bathroom.''

TTT

Uryuu pressed his forehead against the cold tiled walls. The hot scalding water raining down upon him felt so well against his skins. Sighing, he turned around, pressing his back against the tiles walls. He stretched out his right arm in front of him. He gathered the reishi around him, will it to cover his hand all the way to his elbow.

The light died down. There was a lumped in his throat.

Was this really his hand?

''Hey Ishida, hurried up would you? You were not the only one needed to use the bathroom.'' Kurosaki voice rang out from behind the door.

Not the only one

Uryuu smiled.

Was that so?

He balled his hand into fist. 'Yes, this is my hand.' He thought. Everything would be all right.

Yet for now, Kurosaki did not need to know.

Turning the water off, Uryuu walked out of the shower. Out of habit, his hand reached out to the empty space on the sink where his glasses used to lay. He sighed. He really missed his glasses. He did not need it anymore; his sight was perfect now. Still, thinking of how much sacrificed he made to buy those glasses, he wished it could survived the unfortunate event several months ago.

Well, at least he still breathing that should count for something.

A knocked on the door grew more insistent. Uryuu smiled. Tucking the white striped alongside his dark one behind his ear, he grabbed his towel from the rack. After wrapping the towel around his waist, he went to the door and opened it.

Kurosaki scowled at in confusion. ''Why, are you smiling?''

''Nothing'' Uryuu said, lifting his hand up to his face before halting halfway. He sighed in exasperation. ''It was nothing Kurosaki.'' He said walking passed the redhead toward his bedroom. His stepped halted by a firmed gripped on his wrist. Uryuu looked over his shoulder. ''What is it Kurosaki?''

''That new habit of yours was annoying.'' Kurosaki said, pressing a something in to his palm. Then, he walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

Uryuu stared at the white box in his hand. He opened it.

The archer mouth curved upward. 'Tonight dinner is chicken curry.' He thought, putting the glasses onto his face as he sauntered over to his bedroom.

Everything would be all right indeed.

TTT

There was a knocked on the door. Yadorigi opened it and went in. ''Good morrow Mister Morgan'' He greeted. Ben glanced at his co-worker. ''Well, that was quick.'' Yadorigi frowned at him. ''Four month was to long Mister Morgan.''

Ben rolled his eyes. ''That was sarcasm Yadorigi-san, sarcasm.'' He said, standing up from the chair he was sitting on and walked over into his bedroom. A moment later, he returned with a duffel bag slung over his shoulder. Without words, Ben stalked out of his apartment followed by Yadorigi and a large white wolf trailing behind them into the elevator that brought them to the underground parking lot where his car was.

After helping Yadorigi putting on the seatbelt, Ben started the engine and drove out of the parking lot toward the airport. ''Read on.'' Ben commanded. Yadorigi pulled out a manila folder from his robe and started reading a loud the history of Kurosaki Ichigo. From the day, he was born to his current life.

Ben frowned at the section about Kurosaki Ichigo fight against all assortments of opponents. It started with a fish and spider, to his friend older brother and a serial killer. His mother murdered, a blood knight, two overly prideful idiots. Another blood knight, a silver fox, and end with Bruce Wayne and Clark Kent evil counterparts. Moreover, he did all those when he was only fifteen. ''Kumori will have a fit if she ever hear about this.''

Yadorigi shuddered. ''She definitely will not please.''

Understatement

''So,'' Yadorigi started. ''Do you know what we should tell them?''

''Yes''

''And what is that?''

''The truth, all of it''

Yadorigi brow furrowed. ''Mister Morgan, is it really a good idea to loaded them with those information all at once?''

''They had seen many things that kids their age should not. They would handle those, eventually.''

''Sticks and stones may break my bone but words… may break the rest.''

''If they did break, all they need to do is just pick up the pieces and put themselves together.''

''…''

TTT

The sound of the doorbell echoed within the apartment. Instinctively, Uryuu reached out his senses to the hallway. He frowned. He detected no reiatsu from the other side of the door. Despite the sound of the doorbell pressed once in every ten-count interval said otherwise. Uryuu wondered what kind of person could conceal their presence so perfectly without using Urahara reiatsu cloaking devices.

Well, whoever was at the door, it was nothing that he or Kurosaki could not handle. They meant no harm anyway, therefore he not need too worried.

''Hey Ishida, are you going to answer the door or not?'' Kurosaki annoyed voice rang out from the bathroom. Shaking his head, Uryuu pushed his glasses up his nose and got up from the couch. He walked over to the front door and opened the door.

''You looked so much like your mother.'' The olive-haired man said unexpectedly. Taking him off guard ''Excuse me?''

The man jolted. ''Ah, I apologies for what I said.'' He said. ''I must have surprised you with that unexpected comment.'' He chuckled sheepishly. ''It was true however; that you do looked so much liked her. However, she preferred too combed her bang to the right side.'' He murmured the last part absentmindedly, while tracing his own long hair.

Uryuu brow furrowed. ''Who are you? How, did you know my mother?'' He inquired. The olive-haired man seemed familiar. Where did he see him before?

Wait.

''I saw you outside the university a few month ago.'' Uryuu stated.

The longhaired man smiled. ''The name Yadorigi Tsubaki, I am very please to meet you.'' He inclined his head.

''Hey Ishida, whose at the door?'' Kurosaki inquired from inside the apartment.

''It was the person that you kept on asking me about.''

''Oh, is that so?'' He felt Kurosaki's reiatsu flared up. It quickly wrapped itself around him in a possessive protectiveness as it owner waddled to his side. The protector tried too appeared casual. However, the way his topazes assessing the olive-haired man like a predator ruined his effort tremendously.

Uryuu expected the longhaired man to take offend to Kurosaki's brash protective displayed. On the contrary, he seemed amused by it.

Was he imagining the approval in his eyes?

Yadorigi hold his hands up in placating gestured. ''We meant no harm Ur— Ishida-san and Kurosaki-san, there is no need for you to be on guard. My partner and I are here just to talk to the two of you.''

''Partner,'' Kurosaki inquired.

''Right here'' At the cold voice, they both turned their gazed behind Yadorigi. A tall blond haired man clad in all black was standing with his back against the wall. He was taller than Kurosaki or an average American for that matter. Just as Yadorigi, except for his sight, Uryuu felt nothing from the blond man that indicated he was standing in front of them.

''Gemischt Quincy Ishida Uryuu and Substitute Shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo'' They both tensed. ''The names Ben Morgan,'' The blond man inclined his head, still speaking in that flat tone of voice. Uryuu suspected it was his default speaking-tone. ''There was a mattered that we must shared with you two, and this hall was not the best place to discuss it.'' He said. ''So do you mind if we move inside?''

He and Kurosaki looked at each other. Uryuu raised his brow. S_hould we let them in?_

Ichigo shrugged. _I do not see the problem. They did tell us they just wanted to talk._

Uryuu frowned. _These people are dangerous Kurosaki, what if they were lying about their purposed._

Ichigo head tilted. _If they did lie, it was not as if we could not handle them._

Uryuu eyes narrowed behind his glasses. _What made you so sure we could handle them?_

Ichigo somehow managed the tricked of raising his brow while still maintaining his scowled. _Instincts_

Uryuu brow furrowed. Then he sighed. _Fine, then._

He turned to their guests. ''Please come inside.'' Uryuu said politely, moving to the side to let them in. They lead their guests to the living room. Uryuu was about to offer them a drink, but Morgan very politely turned him down before he could even utter one word. Uryuu frowned inwardly at that. He decided to let it slide. At least he was polite about it.

Once they settled down on the two white couches opposite each other — Uryuu sat on Ichigo left side, facing Yadorigi. Morgan decided to go to the root of the mattered. ''The reason for our visit here was that we wanted to recruit you two to join our organization Naidruga.'' He said as Yadorigi put down two white cards on the table. He and Kurosaki picked up the cards. They looked at it. There were no numbers or words printed on the card.

An idea came to him. Pushing his glasses up his nose, Uryuu send a small jolt of his reiatsu into the blank card. A symbol of the sun half-eclipse by the silver moon started too emerged on its surface. Uryuu pushed his glasses up again. ''May I asked what was the purposed of your organization?''

''And why we never heard of you before?'' Kurosaki added.

''Naidruga has many branches specialising in wide variety of areas. Hunting down criminals that was above the law was one of them.'' Yadorigi smiled. ''As to why you never heard about us, it was because we ran our operation in secret for safety reason.''

''I see.'' Uryuu nodded. ''What if, we declined the offered?'' He inquired.

''Then, we will not disturb you anymore.'' Yadorigi smiled turned wan. ''Well, that is what we would do few months prior however…'' He sighed. ''Something had happened and, it, changed everything.''

Uryuu eyes narrowed behind his glasses. He had a feeling he know what this changed was. ''May I asked what had caused the changed?''

''You were no longer a human Ishida Uryuu-san.'' Morgan stated flatly to the point. Uryuu breath hitched. The air grew dense as Kurosaki reiatsu flared higher than anti-satellite missiles. Uryuu felt as if he was at the bottom of the sea, with a giant rock crushing down on him.

The archer gripped Kurosaki's wrist, hard. Silently, he told Kurosaki too calmed down and kept his tempered. Also for Goodness sake, pleased stopped suffocating him!

Thankfully, Kurosaki get the messaged. He closed his eyes. He took a deep calming breath, trying reined in his wild reiatsu.

After a moment, finally, the oppressive reiatsu lifted up only slightly. Yet, it was enough for him too breathed again. Uryuu looked at their two guests. They both seemed unaffected by the redhead oppressive reiatsu but…

Why, Yadorigi giving him a worried looked like _that_?

''Can you explain what you meant about that?'' Kurosaki inquired. His calmed voice was a stark contrast to his raging reiatsu.

''Ishida-san was shot a few weeks ago.'' Morgan stated. ''The bullets was coated with a catalyst that triggered your conversion.''

''I see,'' Uryuu pushed his glasses up. ''Do you know who behind my shooting and the reason why they did this?''

''Elliot Vos, he was the one ordered your shooting.'' Morgan said. ''About why he did this, all I have just a personal theory.''

''May I asked about this theory of yours.'' Uryuu inquired.

''That you were just a test subject for whatever goal he have in mind.'' Ben said.

''Is there a way to reverse the change?'' Kurosaki inquired. Yadorigi shook his head. His gazed was down on his hands. ''The process was irreversible at this point.'' Uryuu frowned. Why, Yadorigi acted as if what happened to him was his fault? Was Yadorigi supposed to capture his shooter? Was that why he felt responsible for the event? It was a very likely reasoned. However, he had a feeling it was not the case.

''At this point,'' Kurosaki echoed. ''So, that meant, there was a way to stop it before.''

''Yes, there was a five days deadline to stop the process but by the time we know what happened. We cannot reach you in time.''

Kurosaki and Yadorigi let out an identical sigh at the same time. Uryuu raised his brow. It seemed Kurosaki and Yadorigi cut from the same fabric.

''Ishida-san, I assumed you were aware of your condition.'' Morgan remarked.

Uryuu inclined his head. ''Yes, I was aware about my changing.'' He ignored the startled looked Kurosaki gave him. ''I had suspected that my shooting was related to it. So, thank you for confirming my suspicion.''

Morgan inclined his head. ''Then, you are aware with the danger your presence put on everyone?''

Uryuu nodded. ''Yes''

''Then, will you two join with us? We would provide you a place where you could learn to control your power without risking anyone safety.''

''May I ask you a question?'' Kurosaki inquired.

''You already did.'' Morgan stated. Kurosaki scowled. ''I understand the reason for your offered to Ishida, but why you offering me to?''

Morgan stared at Kurosaki. Cold sapphires locked with burning topazes. ''The truth is Kurosaki-san. My employer does not want anything to do with you. However, the unexpected event that happened to Ishida-san made your very existence important to him.''

''What do you mean about that?'' Kurosaki and Uryuu chorused. They both a shared a looked before looking back at their two guests for explanation.

''Uh, should anything happen to Kurosaki-san, Ishida-san will disappear.'' Yadorigi said quietly.

The words hit Uryuu like an avalanche.

''The conversion was not only changed Ishida-san body.'' Morgan said. ''It will also changed the core that made Ishida Uryuu-san, Ishida Uryuu-san. However, Kurosaki-san had somehow halted the conversion before it was completed. We do not know how you did it but now, your souls bonded to each other.''

Bonded to Kurosaki

Uryuu pushed his glasses up. 'I think am going to get a headache.' He thought. He glanced at Kurosaki. 'And it seemed I was not the only one needed an aspirin.'

Morgan got up from the couch. ''I think we had explained enough for tonight.'' He said. ''It was time for us to take our leave.'' He looked to his partner. ''Yadorigi-san,''

''Ah, yes.'' Yadorigi nodded. He reached inside his robe and pulled out two ruby pendant-shaped squirrels. He placed them on the table and got up. ''These two will help you find us.'' Yadorigi smiled. ''Goodnight'' He bowed, sending one last looked at the — former — Quincy and then followed his partner to the front door. Leaving the two young men with a lot too thoughts about.

* * *

**Thank you very much for reading! *bow gratefully***

**English is not my native language, my Deepest Apologies for any incorrect grammar and tenses you find. Please tell me what you think.**


End file.
